


When the time comes...

by wellhello02483



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Just before and after finding the clock he draw, M/M, Will's thoughts when burning Hannibal's patients files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellhello02483/pseuds/wellhello02483
Summary: And though he wanted so desperately admitting everything to Hannibal… The urge to do so felt almost too much to resist just seconds ago.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	When the time comes...

‘’These’re your notes on me.’’ Will said looking upwards, meeting Hannibal’s eyes.

‘’So they are.’’ Hannibal answered matter of fact.

Their eyes locked for a second before Hannibal looked away to check another file.

The deep fondness, adoration, tenderness and awe, that was always- always lurking in the deep darkness of Hannibal's gaze, like Will was something special, something precious and beautiful... The softening of the man's features, Will knew by now, only happened when Hannibal’s gaze swept over _his_ face… And that, that... for a second stopped Will’s breath, stopped his heart, and made the floor shift under his feet as guilt, doubt then regret about his plan made something clench behind his ribcage with a sharp, painful stab.

He felt breathless, hot and dizzy, poised on the edge of a precipice, struggling hard to hold on to his resentment, to his plan of reckoning, struggling not to tell Hannibal everything, and just fucking disappear with him. The more he struggled the more he realised, this might be a battle, maybe have been from the start, he couldn't or even _didn't_ want to win anymore.

He was just about to call Hannibal down and tell him everything, then get on the first plane with him and leave this fucking, miserable life with every fucked up decision and pain behind… when his eyes absently swept over then slowly, so mind numbingly slowly, took in the clock he wrote, so many months ago.

His chest tightened, his hearts squeezed, his pulse pounded in his ears with a sudden, vicious pain of betrayal, just as intense as he’s felt it for the first time.

Months ago, just before he was shot by Jack because his gun was aimed at Hannibal. Just seconds later of that awful, heart wrenching, trembling, devastating moment when all at once, Will was struck- so sudden, so unexpected like a lightning bolt out of a clear sky- with the realisation and truth of who, or rather _What_ … Hannibal really was.

And though not since that moment, when everything in regard with Hannibal became painfully clear… The moment Will's mind worked double-time, flashing fragments he previously missed too quickly into his head, making his brain scrambling to fit the pieces all together— in a picture that he could finally see.

Not since then, has Will felt such pain, but he was feeling it again, right in this moment.

His heart pounded something mad. His muscles flexed with the forced strength of restraint to not lash out in the destroying, ravaging flames of fury and resentment, as once again, the weight of Hannibal’s betrayal came crushing down on top of him, a weight too heavy for him to hold off and fight.

And though he wanted so desperately admitting everything to Hannibal… The urge to do so felt almost too much to resist just seconds ago. He'd practically taste and feel the words of confession crawling on his tongue when Hannibal came down and leaned over the table, and his scent snuck into Will’s nostrils and attacked his senses. When once more Will felt the same ripple of shock of pleasure slithering down his spine he’s felt bloody _every time_ , when he breathed in Hannibal’s shockingly pleasant and seductive scent.

He was just about to give up the battle when once again his gaze fell down to that damned drawing in his hand. 

He swallowed hard and painful against the lump in the back of his throat before he threw the page into the flames, as the reminder of what Hannibal did to him churned up inside his stomach like a spoiled food.

Pushing down the nausea and bile that suddenly felt like a real threat of making him puke all over Hannibal’s ridiculously expensive floor (and Will’d vividly imagine Hannibal’s expression of disgust and scandal if he really did just so, a picture that made his mouth quirk up a bit) before his spine straightened as his determination fiercely returned once more over the choice, he’s made months before.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I started to watch Hannibal back in summer, I became a total trash of Hannigram. Honestly, can't tell how many time I did rewatch the whole series since then, because everytime I do, I find something new, I missed before. Just like this scene, that made me wonder if Will didn't come across that clock, maybe he would've confessed to Hannibal, because he was so obviously torn in that scene. And I just couldn't help myself, had to write it down.
> 
> Please be gentle. This is my very first attempt of a fanfic. I'd be delighted if you shared your thoughts or opinion about this.


End file.
